


On The Ice

by moongirl24



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongirl24/pseuds/moongirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah goes ice skating for the first time. Luke helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Ice

”That’s not so bad for your first try!” Luke called after him as Noah took a couple of wobbly steps forward on the ice covered pond.  
  
He had never really had any desire to try ice skating, and now he knew why. He had absolutely no control over these damn skates. They moved forward, seemingly of their own accord, and he had no idea how he was supposed to change directions, or speed up (not that he had any particular desire to do _that_ ), or even stop, for that matter.  
  
“Luke?” he called out a little uncertainly, turning his head a little to the left to look for his boyfriend. But just as he did that, he lost all control entirely, and the next thing he knew he was falling ass first onto the cold, hard ice.  
  
He landed with a yell, both of surprise and of pain. He felt dizzy for a few seconds, and only half-noticed that Luke had slid gracefully up next to him and was crouching down by his side.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked, his arms going around Noah’s shoulders. It wasn’t hard to notice the barely contained laughter in Luke’s voice.  
  
“As if my ass wasn’t sore enough from last night,” Noah muttered, mostly to himself. But Luke, of course, heard it.  
  
“Aww, my poor baby,” he murmured with a small chuckle, rubbing Noah’s shoulders. “Come on, let me help you up.”  
  
Noah grabbed hold of Luke’s gloved hands, and let him help him back on his feet. But once he was standing again, he didn’t feel quite ready to let go of Luke’s hands, and instead he clung to them as he tried to regain his balance.  
  
“I’m not sure ice skating is really for me,” he tried, but Luke wouldn’t hear it.  
  
“You just need some practice,” he said encouragingly. “Come on, let’s do it together.”  
  
Luke kept a hold on Noah’s left hand, and together they took a couple of steps forward. Noah felt like he was clinging to Luke more than doing any actual skating, but gradually he started to feel more comfortable balancing on the sharp blades beneath his feet. Within an hour, he could do it without holding on to Luke, and even with some actual control over his movements.  
  
Luke slid up next to him with a look of pride on his face. “I told you that you could do it!” he grinned happily, his breath clearly visible in the cold air. He pulled Noah into a big embrace. “I’m so proud of you.”  
  
Noah was pretty proud of himself, too, to be honest. He smiled at Luke, who looked really cute all wrapped up in his brown winter coat and white hat, and with a long scarf wrapped several times around his neck.  
  
“I have a pretty great teacher,” he grinned, planting a firm kiss on Luke’s cold lips, and watching Luke’s smile grow even wider. Then he pulled away and took a few steps, sliding slowly, and still a little unsteadily, across the ice.  
  
“Come on, let’s do a few more rounds!” he called out to Luke, feeling the soft laughter that erupted from behind him as a warm rush through his body.  
  
He realized, then, that maybe this ice skating thing wasn’t so bad after all.  
  
\- END -


End file.
